


there's a sweetness to you

by LeonisRest



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Sannin OT3, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonisRest/pseuds/LeonisRest
Summary: Completed prompts for the Sannin OT3. I might take up requests for that one.





	there's a sweetness to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awintersrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/gifts).



> Listen LISTEN I know I need to work on bravery. But. I'mmmm just hitting dat sweet writer block with it for now  
> (more like hitting my head against it but you know)  
> so gift for rose BC I LOVE HER OT3 SANNIN WORK AND YOU SHOULD TOTALLY CHECK OUT THOSE!!!!! HER DEDICATION TO FILLING THE SANNIN OT3 TAG IS AWESOME AND JUST!!! yeah  
> (also taking prompts on those assholes bc I love writing them)

“Listen I’m not saying you should wait before you date the teme, I’m just saying—”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Jiraiya,  _ do shut up _ .”

Jiraiya wilted visibly under Tsunade’s glare for a few seconds before restarting the argument.

“ _ Anyway _ , it’s not like you can, I don’t know, take a break from the war to go date him?”

The Senju kunoichi snorted hard at that one.

“Like we  _ aren’t _ taking a break right now? Right this second?”

“Well  _ yeah _ , but it’s not the sa— noW DON’T THROW KUNAI PRINCESS!”

_ At least, he’s still able to use substitution to avoid attacks _ , mused Tsunade while eyeing murderously her teammate, who was currently upside down a tree branch, looking vexed.

“I  _ mean _ , obviously it’s your choice, but I’d rather you took the time to analyze your feelings and—”

“And  _ that’s why _ you’re following me?”

“Well you asked me to.”

Tsunade tried to calm the nervous eye-tick she could feel starting.

“Right. Can you follow me in silence  _ and shut up forever _ ?”

Jiraiya made a face.

“You’re  _ absolutely no fun _ , princess.”

“Well, you’re batshit crazy  _ and _ utterly stupid so I guess we’re even.”

“……I leave you  _ two minutes _ and you two are already bickering like two years old.”

Tsunade startles at that before smiling at her second — much saner, and wasn’t  _ that _ a kicker — teammate.

“Well,  _ thank you  _ for finally showing up. Everything’s done?”

Orochimaru smiled at her, just a turn-up of his lips, before answering.

“Done and waiting for you two. I even managed to clear us for all week with Sensei — we won’t have to move until we decide to.”

Jiraiya frowned at them, opening his mouth but was cut off by Tsunade grabbing his ear.

“OW! OW! Princess! What the heck!”

“ _ We _ have a first date to get to, and  _ you _ will follow quietly.”

“…What do you— OW!”

“ **Silence** I said.”


End file.
